La esperada noche
by atadalove
Summary: Se suponía que ésa sería la noche especial de ambos, pero él la rechaza. ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer una mujer ante eso? OS Por el tercer aniversario del club Irresistible Naranja.


Hola... Les trigo un OS MinaKushi. No soy muy buena escribiendo sobre las personalidad de esta pareja pero hice un intento. Éste es un Shot por el motivo del aniversario del grupo **Irresistibel Naranja**

Mi Shot va dedicado a _**Alfonzo José Coronado**_**. **¡Es nuestro aniversario como grupo! Estoy feliz

**Autora:** Atadalove

**Declaimer:** Los personajes de Masashi y la historia mía. ^_^

**Advertencia:** Para los que esperan Lemon... lo siento. jejejejeje

* * *

**Les invito a ser parte**** de nuestra comunidad:**

**Irresistible Naranja**

**y**

**Naruhina: Mi camino Ninja**

Les encantará ^_^

* * *

**La esperada noche**

-¿He sido… rechazada? –Se dejó caer al suelo llena de confusión.

Jamás creyó que esa simple palabra le afectaría tanto. Había sido rechazada por él. Aún no lo podía creer ni asimilar del todo. Se supo de pie. Había cocinado para él. ¡Ella! Que nunca cocinaba nada que no sea Ramen, se había esmerado en la cocina. Preparó su casa y la mesa. Se había puesto un vestido para él.

_Esa noche iba a ser La noche._

-¿Por qué 'ttebane? ¿Acaso malinterpreté todo? Pensé que me deseaba. –Decía para sí. Estaba dolida y su orgullo herido. Miró la mesa con las velas aún encendidas.

La cena había transcurrido bien. Habían charlado, compartido risas y anécdotas. Habían coqueteado y habían brindado por ellos. Todo parecía que iban a terminar bien.

Pero no fue así.

Pasaron de la cena a los besos. Kushina le había quitado la camisa de una forma provocadoramente lenta y lo había acariciado. Creyó que él lo disfrutaba. Lo había escuchado gemir y sintió estrecharla contra él. Sin embargo, cuando ella había metido la mano por entre los pantalones, él se sobre-exaltó separándose y se había ido.

Había estado emocionada por su primera vez. Siempre se preguntaba cómo sería, pero nunca se planteó un resultado como aquel.

-_No te ve como mujer Kushina. Aún te ve como niña._

Se asuntó ante sus pensamientos y se examinó. Zapatillas de tacón, vestido rojo y corto, pelo suelto y adornado, un poco de rubor en las mejillas y pintalabios. No necesitó nada más. Había estudiado cómo seducir a un hombre y creyó que lo hacía bien.

Ambos habían hablado y planeado esa noche y al último minuto él… él…

-¿En qué fallé 'ttebane? –Su ego estaba herido. Había soportado mucho de los chicos durante su adolescencia. Insultos, humillaciones, pleitos. Y ella había vengado cada momento. Pero que Minato, su novio, le hiciera esto le hería en un lugar muy profundo. Y valla que dolía.

_¡Su novio la rechazó!_

El mismo que la conquistó y alabó su forma de ser. El mismo que amó su cabello rojo. El mismo que le pidió ser novios. Él había rechazado tener relaciones con ella esa noche.

Esa fue la humillación más grande que ha sufrido y no tenía la fuerza para protegerse. Todos los momentos humillantes revivieron en su mente.

Lloró.

_Habían momentos en que ser fuerte no era suficiente. _

Y ella ya estaba dolida y cansada de ser fuerte

…

-¡¿Cómo fue?! –Exclamó incrédulo.

Hiashi Hyuga no sabía que le sorprendía más. Que su amigo rubio tuviese miedo o que había huido de su novia. Esto, sin duda era memorable. No todos los días se veía a un Minato cabizbajo con las manos cubriéndole el rostro sentado frente a ti, contándote que se había dado a la fuga por haber tenido miedo.

_Corrección… esto, en definitiva, era EPICO._

-Lo que oíste Hiashi. Entré en pánico. No supe qué hacer o cómo reaccionar. Sabía que era fuego pero no sabía que era tan… tan… -Se sonrojó tal cual tomate.

-¿Tan _caliente, dispuesta, necesitada, fogosa?_ –Sugirió y vio como se sonrojaba más. Si… verlo así era Épico. –Lo que aún no entiendo es… ¿Huiste de Kushina? ¡¿Tú?! ¿El señor Yo-no-huyo-de-nadie Namikaze? ¿Enserio?

-Hoy iba a ser La noche. Incluso trató de seducirme.

-¡Pero huiste! ¡Eso fue una pendejada!

-Lo sé.

-Aún no puedo creerlo. –Y carcajeó. Minato lo miró con el ceño fruncido. –Tienes que entender que esto es de película. Pero… ¿De qué te aterraste? Es normal entre novios pasarse de calientitos en una cena y más si es _Romántica._ ¡Y no me digas que respetas su dignidad! Te he visto babear por ese cuerpo. –Su risa había bajado pero por la expresión de su cara Minato supo que se contenía.

Hiashi era una persona seria al extremo, sin embargo, en ocasiones como ésta, mostraba cierto lado escondido de él. Como que le gustaba reírse de la pena ajena. Minato suspiró. Había acudido a él por ayuda analítica pero empezaba a creer que había sido una mala idea.

-Cuando te pones así, Hiashi, eres tan hijo de puta –Dijo Minato sonriendo.

-Si te pones así, es que hago bien mi trabajo. –Ambos se carcajearon.

Duraron un buen rato así y de repente hubo silencio total. Hiashi cambió su expresión a la seria de siempre y Minato bajó la mirada cabizbajo.

-¿Entiendes que la heriste, verdad? –Lo vio asentir. –Minato, Kushina es ruda. Una mujer que se vale por ella misma. Fuerte, independiente y no deja que le digan qué hacer. Me cuesta admitirlo pero, es una joya de mujer. Pero deduzco que un rechazo tuyo le debió doler en el orgullo.

-¿A qué e refieres?

Hiashi lo miró ceñudo.

-¿No lo entiendes? –Alzó una ceja. –Pensé que eras un genio, pero veo que con lo que se refiere a Kushina te vuelves idiota. –Se acercó a Minato. –Ustedes planearon esta noche por días. Por lo que me contaste ella se esmeró. –Minato asintió. –Cocinó para ti y se vistió como una mujer femenina, algo que ella nunca hizo en el pasado. Ella inició el juego de la seducción y tú, en vez de seguirle, retrocediste y saliste de ahí. Eso fue humillante.

Minato tragó duro. Conocía lo fuerte que era Kushina pero también conocía su manera de venganza, sin embargo le preocupaba las palabras de Hiashi. Nunca había sido su intención herirla. Sólo no quería ver su cara decepcionada cuando supiera que él… No. No había huido de su fuego sino que tuvo miedo de su reacción al verlo.

-Minato. A veces una persona se cansa de ser fuerte y se derrumba. Cuando eso sucede y no se levantan, su autoestima también cae. Te lo digo por experiencia.

Eso llegó a sorprenderlo. Minato nunca se había imaginado algo así de Hiashi.

-¿Por qué me dices eso?

-Porque entiendo a Kushina. Sé como evitar mostrar mis sentimientos a las personas, incluso lo hacía con mi, ahora, esposa. –Minato vio a Hiashi cambiar su expresión. Mostraba comprensión. –Ella me rechazó y yo me derrumbé por completo. No supe por qué hasta el día siguiente. Oyó a unas personas decir que yo nunca la desearía, que sólo la tocaba porque nuestro matrimonio ya estaba pactado. Que sólo era _Obligación familiar._ –Dio la espalda. –Me sentí una basura esa noche. No dormí y esa noche hice lo que nunca hice: lloré. Cuando ella me vio al día siguiente yo ya estaba sin espíritu y no quería hablar con nadie.

-¿Qué hizo ella?

-Lloró. Esa mujer siempre había sonreído. Nunca mostraba sus lágrimas pero ahí, con algunos sirvientes viéndonos, lloró y me pidió perdón. Me explicó por qué lo hizo y días después volvía a ser el mismo de siempre.

-Nunca supe de eso.

-Fue algo entre ella y yo.

Minato se quedó meditando todo lo dicho y descubrió lo acertado que estaba Hiashi. Kushina se había esmerado en la cena. Se planteó la posibilidad de que haya salido al revés y fuese ella la que hubiera salido corriendo. Le entró un escalofrío. Eso sería realmente humíllate y ahí comprendió las palabra de Hiashi por completo.

Debía arreglar las cosas con su novia, aunque se humillara al hacerlo. Después de todo sería algo entre los dos.

Le agradeció a su amigo sus palabras y se dispuso a irse.

-Minato. –Llamó Hiashi y este volteó al abrir la puerta. –Si alguien se entera de esta conversación… -Lo dejó la amenaza en el aire y Minato sonrió.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo sólo vine a ver cómo estabas.

-Más te vale. –Vio salir a su amigo y sonrió. Este siempre se comportaba como un idiota frente a su novia y lo entendía completamente, ya que él también se comportaba así frente a su esposa. Como si temiese que un simple error cambiara todo. –Suerte Minato.

Y la iba a necesitar.

…

Ya tenía su bata puesta. La había comprado en una tienda de lencería junto con un conjunto que llevaba puesto debajo del vestido y que aún no se quitaba. La lencería se pegaba a su piel y le daba cierto aire femenino que necesitaba. Había intentado dormir pero no podía y le dolía un poco la cabeza. Pero al sentir un chakra conocido se levantó de la cama y se ató la bata. No pensó que vendría esta noche y no quería que le viera. Ahora se sentía insegura.

Fue al baño rápidamente y se mojó el rostro. Tampoco quería que supiera que había estado llorando. Pero cuando salió él ya estaba sentado en la cama con una mano tentando la almohada. Misma que había estado absorbiendo sus lágrimas.

-Lo siento. –Dijo él sin mirarla. Ella no contestó ni se movió de donde estaba. –Fue una idiotez de mi parte. –Continuó. –Te he herido y eso nunca fue mi intención.

-¿Por qué…? –Minato tuvo la impresión de que iba a seguir con la pregunta pero ella se había detenido y no siguió. Aún así, comprendió lo que no dijo.

-Yo… -Debía ser fuerte… por ella. Cuando entró a la habitación y no la vio pensó que tal vez estaba en la sala pero después oyó el agua. Se sentó en la cama y al poner su mano en la almohada supo hasta qué punto la había herido y las palabras de Hiashi de repente tuvieron vida. Debía ser sincero con ella. –Yo tenía miedo. –Confesó sin mirarla aún. No lo había hecho desde que salió del baño.

-¿Miedo? ¿Tú? –Sonó un poco sarcástica según Minato. -¿De mí? –Dijo a los pocos segundos.

-De tu reacción. –Recordó lo que había pasado anteriormente. En verdad ella era fuego y no se esperó que metiera su mano en su entrepierna para acariciarlo.

Esas palabras la enojaron.

-¿De mi reacción dices? ¿No quisiste herirme diciéndome que no me deseabas ni me ves como mujer y preferiste humillarme rechazándome? –Minato la miró sorprendido, por primera vez desde que entró. –Habíamos planeado este día por semanas. Sabías que soy virgen y sabía que tú no lo eras. Por eso me había esforzado en sorprenderte, en atenderte. Leí un montón sobre el tema, ¡Me preparé para ti! Y tú… sólo te fuiste sin decir nada porque no me deseas.

Minato la veía. Esa era una Kushina que no conocía. En vez de actuar con fuerza esta se estaba derrumbando y…

Minato se angustió al verla llorar. No la había visto llorar nunca. Kushina siempre había sido muy fuerte como para derramar lágrimas, a menos que no sea de felicidad. Y fue ahí que sintió la voz de Hiashi.

_-Minato. A veces una persona se cansa de ser fuerte y se derrumba. Cuando eso sucede y no se levantan, su autoestima también cae.-_

Sintió una presión en el pecho. La había herido. A ella…

-Kushina…

-¡Vete! –Gritó. -¡No quiero verte, Largo! –Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y no fue hasta que sintió que la abrazaban que los abrió.

-¡Perdóname! –Dijo él y la estrechó más. –Nunca fue mi intención herirte de esa forma. –Ella forcejeaba con él. –Te deseo desde que te conocí. Eres una mujer demasiado excitante como para no desearte. –La sintió calmarse. –Si me alejé de ti no fue porque no te deseara, al contrario. Sólo con tenerte cerca siento que ardo y aquella vez en la playa, cuando te quitaste el pañuelo que usabas de vestido, supe que serías mi perdición y que no dejaría que otro te tuviera. Kushina… Eres una excelente y apasionada mujer. Si me fui no fue por no desearte, sino porque me faltaba confianza.

Kushina lo escuchaba. Había dejado de forcejear con él y de llorar. Las palabras de Minato tuvieron el efecto de calmar su llanto y tranquilizarla.

-¿De qué no tenías confianza? Yo soy la virgen aquí. –Susurró

-Es cierto que tengo experiencia, pero siempre lo hacía sin luz. No quería que me vieran y… se decepcionaran.

-¿Decepcionaran? –Levantó la mirada. -¡Pero si eres magnífico!

Se tapó la boca. Se supone que estaba enfadada con él pero ahora sólo se sentía aliviada y curiosa. Sintió cómo empezaba a ruborizarse. Minato le pasó la mano por el cabello.

-Cuando tenía 15 años unos compañeros y yo fuimos al río a refrescarnos. Nos desnudamos y pude ver que todos estaban bien desarrollados. Cuando me vieron uno se rió de mí. Dijo que la tenía tan pequeña como un niño. Cuando tú y yo nos conocimos yo ya era apodado "El afeminado". Ése es el origen de ese apodo. –Confesó. Ése momento había sido humillante para él. Se había desarrollado tarde pero ese evento causó no se bañara otra vez con amigos. Su primera vez había sido a oscuras y las demás por igual. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener 23 años, no lograba tener la confianza suficiente para olvidar y seguir.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Kushina empezó a reír hasta que su sonrisa se hizo una carcajada. La miró ceñudo.

-Vale, sé que irme fue humillante para ti pero reírte de esto no es una forma de vengarte. Trato de arreglar las cosas y te ríes.

-¡Es que eres un imbécil, 'ttebane! ¿Es que acaso no te lo has visto en un espejo y medido? ¡Es bastante grande!

No. No lo había hecho. Nunca lo consideró necesario hacerlo pero que ella se lo dijera despertaba curiosidad por saber por qué le decía eso y ella debió intuirlo porque cuando sus miradas chocaron ella se calló y se ruborizó apartando la mirada.

-Yo… Te vi hace tres meses bañarte en el río. –Empezó a confesar. Minato se sorprendió.

-¿Me viste desnudo?

-Bueno… si. Ese día quería entrenar sola y me alejé de mi equipo. Escuché un ruido y fui a ver. Te vi mientras salías del agua. Tú… bueno… tú. –Se ruborizó más de lo que estaba. Lo había visto desnudo y erecto. Sabía, por lo que había leído, que cuando estaba así era porque estaba excitado. –Se había sorprendido por su tamaño y empezó a investigar. Lo que no entendía era, ¿Cómo eso cabría en una mujer? –Tú… eres bastante grande. –Ella se apartó de él. Ya no se sentía dolida ni humillada. Que él le explicara la había calmado. Le dio la espalda y empezó a desatar el nudo de su bata. –Bueno, ya que todo está arreglado, ¿Por qué no continuamos en donde nos quedamos en la cena? –Sugirió.

Minato aún asimilaba la información. Iba a preguntar algo más pero ella empezó a deslizar la bata hacia abajo dejando ver una estupenda lencería negra en su cuerpo. Sin siquiera proponérselo ya le dolía la entrepierna. Esa mujer siempre la causaba ese efecto. Vio como ella le daba la cara y lo que vio lo dejó sin habla. Sus pechos, sus caderas, todo ella era pasión. Ella se acercó y con su mano le acarició el pecho bajando hasta su pantalón donde se detuvo un rato.

-Te deseo Minato.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a seducir?

-He leído bastante. No soy amante a la lectura pero, desde que empezamos a planear esta noche, he estado leyendo. Tú tienes experiencia y no quería que me vieras como una cría.

Él sonrió y dejó que ella lo tocara. Su mano lo estimulaba y lo excitaba más.

-Quiero que seas tú el que me inicie en el sexo_. Introdúceme_ a ese mundo de placer. –Le desabrochó el pantalón y entró la mano para tomarlo por completo. Él gimió encantado. –Hazme tuya 'ttebane.

Y eso fue todo para terminar lo que habían empezado. LA tomó en brazos y la llevó a la cama. Con los malentendidos arreglados y las paces hechas, no había motivos para postergar más lo que ambos deseaban con fuerza. Esa noche sería la noche en donde Kushina sería su mujer y se aseguraría de él ser su hombre.

_El primero y el último._

* * *

Bueno... sé que se esperaban más, pero decidí dejar _eso_ a la imaginación.

alfonzo jose coronado Espero que te haya gustado mi OS de intercambio.

Sin más que decir me despido.

Recuerden: Reviews = Escritora feliz = Más OS = Ustedes felices

**_¡Hasta la pórxima!_**


End file.
